


Confessions Of A Drunk

by fallingforcas



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Ian is adorable but dumb, M/M, Mickey is flustered, found this in my files so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforcas/pseuds/fallingforcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey likes someone and Ian's an oblivious idiot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Of A Drunk

“Fuck off, Gallagher. I ain't telling you shit.”

Ian groans, knocking his head against the back of the coach. “Come on, Mick. I know you like someone, I can _see_ it in your eyes.” 

A bottle of Jacks and three joints apparently doesn't go down well with Ian Gallagher. Mickey had been answering the same question for the past two hours now. He wasn't so drunk, he's used to the buzz feeling and the burning sensation at the back of his throat – it was almost natural. 

Mickey sighs, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow. “What the fuck do my eyes have to do with anything?” 

Ian's head lolls to the side, “I don't know,” he waves his hands around dramatically in the air, a smile cracking against his flushed cheeks. “They just  _glow.”_

“Fine, fuck you.” Mickey flips him off, picking up the bottle of Jacks from the coffee table and finishing it off. After his obnoxious, loud burp, he confesses in a slur, “Right, you tell anyone this shit I'm going to rip your dick off and make you eat it. Got it?” 

Ian places his hand against his chest, “Scouts honour.” 

Mickey punches him in the shoulder, shaking his head. “Fucking idiot.” He mutters under his breath; to be fair, Ian was kinda cute when drunk, but he wouldn't be seen dead saying those words so he lets them vanish. “Okay, I fucking like someone. You fucking happy now?”

A huge gasp escapes Ian's lips. He shoots from the chair, nearing over to Mickey. “Well, who is it? Tell me. Fucking  _tell_ me!” God, Ian was a needy bitch too. 

Mickey feels himself fluster, “Well,” He rubs the back of his neck nervously, wondering why the hell he decided to confess that in the first place. “He obviously fucking lives here.” 

“ _Ohhh,_ is that so?” Ian smirks, perched at the edge of the chair. His eyes are all over the place, trying to focus on Mickey and a laugh escapes his pursed lips. “Come on, Mick. What do they look like? Have you banged him yet? Come _on.”_

“Fuck off.” 

Ian's hand grips to Mickey's tank pulling him closer. Too close. “You can't tell me you  _like_ someone and then just brush it under the fucking carpet. I'm drunk as fuck but I'm not a total idiot, Mick.” 

Mickey shoves the hand away, resisting placing it back. “I ain't fucking saying, so fuck off.” 

“Aw, Come _on,_ Mickey.” Ian tries his best to give his trade-mark puppy dog eyes, but they turn more like into crazy-eyes, his pupils wide. 

There's no way in hell that Mickey was prepared to tell Ian just yet. Sure, they banged,  _ a lot,  _ but surely they weren't at the  _ I'll tell you all my secrets  _ stage. “Just forget it. Get me another bottle of this shit so I don't have to hear your bitchy whining any longer.” He shakes the empty bottle, lifting it above his head as he waited for Ian to move. 

Ian doesn't move. It doesn't surprise him. 

“ _Mickeyyy”_ Ian whined, his breath tinted with whisky and faded cigarettes. “Tell me. Please? Just give me a hint, _anything?_ A simple – yeah, a simple one – what's their eye colour?” He looks over to Mickey, hopeful, as if knowing who Mickey liked would make his fucking life, nevermind his day. 

Mickey feels the words fall out his mouth before he even has time to register it. “Green. I think-” 

Ian moans softly in dismay, getting more and more impatient. He slaps Mickey's knee harshly, before leaning in further, “Why can't you just say who it is? I mean, I ain't like I'm going to tell  _ him.  _ To be honest, I want to see you tell him – now, that would be hilarious-” 

The blabbing needed to stop, when Ian drank he talked faster and more than usual. “Right.” Mickey sighed, before he nodded. “I'll tell you who it fucking is.” Ian's eyes light up, Mickey rolls his. This was fucking ridiculous. “There's one condition, though.” 

The red-head scrunches his eyebrows, drunkly. “What?” 

Biting hard on his lip, Mickey shifts awkwardly in his seat. “You gotta close your eyes.” 

Ian's face turns into a scowl. “Mick, why do I need to do that? If I close my eyes then I'll fall asleep, if I fall asleep then that gives you an excuse not to fucking tell me!” 

“Jesus, would you shut the fuck up?” Mickey cuts him off. “Just close your god-damn eyes.” 

Doing so, Ian mumbles gruffly. “Don't see the fucking point in this. It's not like he's here is it, it's not like I would be able to see him after you say who it is -” 

God, Ian was such a fucking idiot. 

Ian expects Mickey to whisper it in his ear. He wonders whether Mickey told him to close his eyes because he didn't want him to see his flustered face. He smirks, “Come on, you big bab-” 

Suddenly, Ian's insult was cut short when lips attach to his. They're soft, plump, a little cold but they tasted like whisky. A small shiver shoots up his spine as he feels the rough hands rest at the base of his neck. He's in a moment of confusion, his eyes still closed, he didn't really have a clue what was happening, nor did he know whether or not he had just passed out and he was dreaming. 

Then it stopped. Mickey's voice breaks the silence. “You fucking happy now?” 

Ian's eyes fluttered open, his mouth still a gape with shock. “Wait – what – I don't get it.” 

Mickey barks out a laugh at Ian's confusion reaction. “Man, you're so fucking dumb.” 

Frown deepening, Ian still doesn't know what just happened. “No, seriously Mick. I don't get it.” 

“Jesus.” Mickey breathes, he moves closer, his face inches apart from Ian's. “I knew you were slow, Gallagher, but not that _slow.”_ When Ian doesn't answer and his look gets narrower, Mickey finds it in himself to explain. “Right, you fucking idiot, it's you.” 

Ian jabs a finger in his own chest, raising a brow. “Me? The person you like is me?”

Ian still didn't get it. It was adorable, actually.

Mickey tuts, “I wouldn't say  _ like,  _ I think that's an understatement.” Mickey feels himself growing out of character, Ian's confused reaction wasn't amusing anymore, it was a little frightening. 

“Do I really have green eyes?” Ian diverts the subject, smirk against his drunken lips. 

The brunette squints, punching the boy in the chest. “Are you fucking kidding me? You're just going to leave me hanging after all that grovelling to know?” 

Ian chuckles, “It's an honest question, I always thought I had blue eyes.” 

“ _Gallagher.”_ Mickey grows impatient, gritting his teeth. 

The younger boy surrenders, poking Mickey in the chest. “Jesus, Mick. Learn how to take a joke.” He lets out a sigh, “Man, I can't believe Mickey Milkovich  _ likes  _ me.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes. This was just irritating now. “Get the fuck over here before I start to  _ dislike  _ you.” 

Ian lets out a hum, shifting closer to Mickey. “You should have told me this earlier, Mick.” His voice has gone to whining and extremely annoying to a husky horn-dog that Mickey could hardly trust himself around. Ian leans over and kisses against Mickey's jaw, “I mean, all the fucking we missed out on – the  _ you like  _ me sex, the  _ Mickey's all flustered because I know now  _ sex-” 

“The _Ian's going to fucking die if he doesn't shut the hell up_ sex,” Mickey adds, moaning breathlessly as Ian's lips worked softly against his skin. 

The giggle that leaves Ian's lips is beautiful – Mickey didn't really get bored of hearing it. Ian leans back a little, swaying in his seat. “You want to know something, Mickey?” 

Mickey sighs heavily, gripping to the collar of Ian's t-shirt. “What I  _ want  _ is your dick in my ass, so get the fuck on me.” 

Ian pecks at Mickey's lips lightly, “I like you too.” 


End file.
